


To Dance Is To Love

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff fest, How do tags even work, I Don't Even Know, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bechloe - Freeform, brought to you by caffeine, just enjoy the, starring no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: "When you danced with me at the partyYou made it feel like you want me"Beca never shared her feelings. The walls she'd built over the years following her dad's departure were solid, and she didn't let anyone pass them.But a red haired, blue eyed angel had come tearing through, leaving those walls crumbled to dust around her.





	To Dance Is To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the song "To Dance Is To Love" by Charlie Burg, pretty neat, check it out!
> 
> Also in this fic, Beca wrote the song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Beca never shared her feelings. The walls she'd built over the years following her dad's departure were solid, and she didn't let anyone pass them.

But a red haired, blue eyed angel had come tearing through, leaving those walls crumbled to dust around her.

Beca was irrevocably in love with Chloe Beale, she knew this, she'd ackowledged this, but she had sworn never to reveal it. She was too scared that Chloe would freak out, and leave like her dad did, and her walls would go up again stronger than ever. 

And after that, Beca wasn't sure anyone would break them down again.

So she stayed quiet, choosing to stare at the redhead when she wasn't looking, and do anything she could to make that dazzling smile come out, because that smile made her heart melt into her stomach, and Beca loved being the cause of it.

Beca sailed through her second year at college, cruising on a happy wave of blissful ignorance, until they won the ICCAs for the second time. The Trebles held a victory party for them; they and the Bellas got along  _a lot_ better now Aubrey's rules had been abandoned.

"Becaaaaa!" A stumbling Chloe made her way over to the brunette sitting in the Treble's kitchen, who was nursing her fourth vodka and coke.

"Chlo! Havin' a good time?" Beca couldn't suppress a giggle as Chloe sloppily threw an arm over her shoulder. Since when did she giggle? "Damn, Chloe's done a real number on you, Mitchell." Those were Stacie's exact words the other week when She'd walked in on Beca baking. BAKING.

"I'd be having a better one if you danced with me..." the tipsy redhead bit her lip and winked at Beca, who almost choked on her straw.

"Come on, Chlo, we both know I don't dance."

"You said that about singing, and now look at you!" She retorted.

Beca opened her mouth and closed it again, failing to come up with an argument. And if she was honest, she'd love to dance with Chloe.

"Fuck it. Sure."

Chloe let out a high pitched squeak, grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her out of the kitchen to the makeshift dance floor in the living room. Chloe turned to her, her expression suddenly slightly darker, before draping her hands around Beca's neck and swaying her hips to the beat in the background. She brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, and Beca could've sworn she almost died. She tentatively put her hands on Chloe's hips, following them with her own, swaying together to the music. Chloe didn't break eye contact, and Beca couldn't bring herself to look away.

Suddenly the song changed, a heavier tune, bass pounding through their bodies, and Chloe shifted the mood, turning so her back was to Beca, and began to grind on her...  _hard._ Beca held back a groan, and gripped Chloe's hips more firmly as she ground back into her. Chloe turned her head, bringing a hand up to Beca's chin and guiding her down so their cheeks were touching.

Beca could have sworn she heard Chloe sigh, but it might have been her imagination. But as it? Do you really dance like that with someone who's just your  _best friend_? Beca pushed the thoughts aside, just losing herself in Chloe's touch, the smell of her coconut shampoo and the sweet alcohol on her breath, hot on her neck.

They danced like that, close and hot, faces grazing each other's shoulders, for what felt like an eternity, but then Chloe broke away from Beca, and just like that, the moment was gone.

"You good?" Chloe slurred. Beca inwardly sighed. Clearly, she wasn't even going to remember this.

"Hardly." She muttered, and Chloe furrowed her brows.

"Beca, what's up?" She pushed. Beca couldn't lie to Chloe, it was like a curse. So she didn't.

"That... that whole thing," Beca gestured between them, "was new. I liked it, I'm not complaining, god, never, but it was... new. I don't want to scare you away."

"How could you ever scare me away? You're like a drug I can't get enough of. Dancing with you is amazing!" She grinned and shoved Beca playfully. "I'm going to get another drink." She winked, and turning, skipped away and out of sight.

Beca's heart began to race. "What the fuck have I done" she thought to herself, and suddenly all she could think was she had to get out. She ran from the house and back across campus to the Bella house. Her breath was fast, and her mind was a mess. What the fuck was that? Was Chloe coming on to her? Was she just joking around? She paced around her room, too wired to sleep.

After trying and failing to rationalise whatever that was, Beca dealt with her feelings the only way she knew how; she wrote a song.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed some juice, sat at her laptop, and after an hour she had a whole song, the backing track was basic and the lyrics were slightly sub par from the alcohol, but it helped her calm down. God help her if Chloe ever found it.

////////////////////

Chloe found it.

Beca, being the stupid idiotic dumbass she was, had left her laptop open. On the song. On the kitchen table. For anyone to see. And of course, Chloe was the first one awake.

_Baby it feels like something is holding you back from me_

_I may have said it too soon and made you run away._

Beca crept downstairs, hearing her voice waft through the house.

_Oh it hurts me to keep it inside_

_But this honesty is so hard to hide, baby_

_I've been feeling pretty down all week,_

_So won't you send me a song that makes you think of me,_

Chloe would always send Beca one of her upbeat playlists whenever she was feeling low. Beca tiptoed quietly into the kitchen, seeing Chloe clutching a cup of tea and staring intently at the laptop, like it contained all the secrets in the universe. Making sure to stay hidden in the doorway, she watched as Chloe heard the chorus.

_When you danced with me at the party,_

_You made it feel like you want me_

_These kinds of nights tend to haunt me_

_To dance is to love, baby it's you and me._

Chloe's eyes widened. Beca was singing about her. Oh my god, she ran home to write a song! Chloe had seen Beca run out of the house, and was scared she'd pushed too far, scared Beca away by revealing how she felt. Fuck alcohol. She shook her head, listening to the second verse.

_Now I'm alone, it's nobody's fault but my own_

_When can I see you?_

_I caught a glimpse of a moment_

_When I thought that I only had this truth._

_Losing my innocence a little bit more_

_When you don't say my name_

_And I resolve right to the floor._

_Walking through campus I see all but you,_

_Is it true we want different things,_

_I want you._

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. Beca watched as she began to sob. Oh crap. She felt guilty because she had to let down her best friend. Fuck, this was all such a huge mistake. She watched her through the chorus, before remembering with a start what she'd put in the last lines of the song. FUCK.

_But it's not about that_

_It's not a feeling_

_If you don't see me now I don't think you ever will._

Beca held her breath as Chloe registered the last lines of the song. She stepped slowly out into view. Chloe's head snapped up, and her watery blue eyes met Beca's anxious grey ones.

"Beca..."

"Chloe, I left that there by accident, I swear I didn't want you to hear it, I wasn't being a bitch, and I know you don't feel that way about me, but writing songs if just how I process my feelings, and last night was... a lot."

Chloe just stared at her incredulously.

"Wait, you... you thought I..." She threw her head back and cackled.

"What is going on right now..." Beca mumbled.

"Beca, are you fucking blind?" Beca almost flinched hearing Chloe swear. This was it, this was the imminent let down.

"Beca, I'm so in love with you it actually scares me. I honestly don't know how you didn't notice, I was just trying to get you to see when we danced last night. Who dances like  _that_ with their  _best friend_?"

Beca pointed at her, eyes widening. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT!" She yelled, before clapping a hand over her mouth, remembering everyone else was still asleep. Chloe just let out a bubbly laugh, walking over and draping her hands around Beca's neck, Beca's immediately coming up to her waist.

"You're actually the biggest idiot ever, Beca Mitchell." And with that, Chloe kissed her. Beca squeaked in surprise, before returning the kiss, marvelling in how soft Chloe's lips were, how well they fit together, how good that coconut shampoo still smelled as she ran her hands through her delicate red locks. When they pulled apart, Beca cocked an eyebrow, looking at Chloe triumphantly.

"Well, being an idiot seems to be working out pretty well so far, so... who's the real winner here?" Beca scoffed.

"Oh, definitely me." Chloe gave a coy smirk, and Beca eyed her questioningly. "You wanna... finish what we started last night..?" Beca's eyes widened, and she swallowed heavily before nodding.

"Yes. Yes, very much... that." Her brain was short circuiting.

Chloe gave the cheekiest grin Beca had ever seen, before grabbing the brunette's hand and led her upstairs, both of them giggling furiously.

As they closed Chloe's bedroom door, they heard another door open, and Stacie's voice boomed across the corridor.

"CYNTHIA ROSE, PAY UP, THEY'RE BANGING!"

"GOD DAMMIT, STACIE, IT'S 9AM." 


End file.
